hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
2005
was Hollyoaks's eleventh year of production. This year, Hollyoaks aired its fourth late night special, Hollyoaks: In Too Deep, in May. It also aired its second and third mini-series, Hollyoaks: Crossing the Line, in September and Hollyoaks: No Going Back, in December, as well as its second series, Hollyoaks: Let Loose, between September and December 2005 Events Hollyoaks events *11th January - Jack Osborne falls down the stairs of The Dog in the Pond cellar. *19th January - Zak Ramsey leaves the village after moving out of the student halls. (Last appearance of the character until 2006) *27th January - Joe Spencer is mugged by a gang of girls. *2nd February - Craig Dean visits his father, Johnno Dean, to express his anger about Johnno walking out on the Dean family. (First appearance of Johnno since 2004) *7th February - Darren Osborne returns from holidaying in Magaluf with a woman, Louise Summers. Abby Davies returns to the village. (First appearance of Louise Summers and first appearance of Abby Davies since 2004). *9th February - Scott Anderson is revealed to be the one behind the phone calls and texts being sent to Darren Osborne (First appearance of Scott since 10th June 2004). *10th February - Ben Davies, Russ Owen and Darren Osborne meet with a group of loan sharks to pay off Darren's debt, and are horrified to discover that one of the loan sharks is Scott Anderson. The trio are then kidnapped by Scott and his thugs. *11th February - Tony Hutchinson and Mandy Richardson marry whilst holidaying in Rome. Ben Davies and Russ Owen are freed from the clutches of Scott Anderson, but whilst Scott attacks Darren Osborne, he is arrested by police. (Final appearance of Scott) *24th February - Lisa Hunter is diagnosed with chlamydia. *28th February - Russ Owen is diagnosed with testicular cancer. *4th March - After deciding to drop out of Hollyoaks Community College, Stuart Harding returns to the United States. (Final appearance of the character) *11th March - Jake Dean proposes to Becca Hayton, who accepts. *15th March - Jake Dean is diagnosed with chlamydia after contracting the STD from Lisa Hunter. *25th March - After realising that she has nothing left in the village, Ellie Hunter writes a goodbye letter to her family before leaving the village. (Final appearance of the character) *28th March - Tom Cunningham sets O.B.'s fireworks alight in the house. The explosion causes O.B. to fall down the stairs, and a fire to start inside the house. *29th March - Ben Davies saves Tom Cunningham from the fire at the Cunninghams' house, jumping out of a second-storey window just before the room explodes. *1st April - Tom Cunningham runs away from home. *8th April - The missing Tom Cunningham is found by Mandy Hutchinson. Will Davies returns to the village to visit his son, Ben. (First appearance of the character since 2004) *12th April - After being convinced by his son, Ben, to return to London, Will Davies leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character) *18th April - New Hollyoaks Community College student Jeremy Peterson arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *2nd May - Mandy Hutchinson discovers that she is pregnant. *31st May - Steph Dean is confronted by the ghost of Michelle Reid, one of Toby Mills's murder victims who was murdered in July 2003, as well as Michelle's boyfriend, Simon Maloney. During the confrontation, Steph falls off the bridge and nearly drowns. Michelle's undiscovered body rises to the surface of the river. *8th August - Andy Holt arrives as a student at Hollyoaks Community College. (First appearance of the character) *18th August - During an argument, Stephen Mackintosh attempts to hit Ali Taylor with a brick, but Ali instinctively stabs Macki in the stomach with a knife. Macki is killed by his injury. Whilst fleeing the scene, Ali is struck by a car. *19th August - Ali Taylor dies from his injuries sustained after being hit by a car. (Final appearance of the character) *5th September - Ali Taylor's funeral takes place. Andy Holt drugs Mel and Sophie Burton. Andy rapes Mel and tries to encourage Sam Owen to rape Sophie, but he refuses to go through with it. *8th September - Dannii Carbone is raped by Andy Holt after he spikes her drink with GHB. *12th September - Jenny Blackman jilts Gareth Pullman at the altar upon discovering that he has been unfaithful. *18th October - Mandy Hutchinson goes into labour two months early, which the doctors attempt to delay. *21st October - Mandy Hutchinson gives birth to a daughter, whom she and husband Tony Hutchinson name Grace. (First appearance of Grace Hutchinson) *7th November - Alex Harrison is arrested on suspicion of the rape of Ash. *14th November - Justin Burton's trial for the murder of Stephen Mackintosh begins. *18th November - Justin Burton is found not guilty of the murder of Stephen Mackintosh. *9th December - Freddy Watson sets fire to the Hollyoaks Community College media lab. *22nd December - Zara Morgan and Lee Hunter leave the village for Thailand. (Last appearance of Lee until 2010 and final appearance of Zara). Les and Sally Hunter move to Cyprus. (Final appearance of the characters) *26th December - Clare Devine is hired as The Loft's event supervisor. (First appearance of the character) *30th December - Mel Burton collapses from alcohol poisoning. Real life events *6th January - Channel 4 begins airing "first look" episodes of Hollyoaks on E4. *7th May - Jodi Albert (Debbie Dean) wins "Sexist Female" at the British Soap Awards. *5th September - The first episode of Hollyoaks: Crossing the Line is aired. *8th September - The final episode of Hollyoaks: Crossing the Line is aired. *12th September - The first episode of Hollyoaks: Let Loose is aired. *12th December - The final episode of Hollyoaks: Let Loose is aired. Major storylines Cast changes Debuts See also: Category:2005 debuts. Returns See also: Category:2005 returns. Departures See also: Category:2005 departures. Episodes See also: Category:2005 episodes. See also *Category:2005 minor characters *Category:2005 births *Category:2005 marriages *Category:2005 deaths Category:2000s Category:2005